dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets of Spellform
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect magic and trade them at the Bizarre Bazaar to receive rewards. Magic needed to be collected and traded at the Bizarre Bazaar. Each reward required a certain amount of magic to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Secrets of Spellform Event? SecretsOfSpellformLoadingScreen.png|Event Loading Screen 's objective was to collect magic. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 1a.png|Tutorial Message Part 1 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 1b.png|Tutorial Message Part 2 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 1c.png|Tutorial Message Part 3 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 2a.png|Bizarre Bazaar Part 1 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 2b.png|Bizarre Bazaar Part 2 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 2c.png|Bizarre Bazaar Part 3 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 2d.png|Bizarre Bazaar Part 4 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 3a.png|Gardenia's Gamery Part 1 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 3b.png|Gardenia's Gamery Part 2 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 3c.png|Gardenia's Gamery Part 3 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 3d.png|Gardenia's Gamery Part 4 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 4a.png|Glacial Giftery Part 1 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 4b.png|Glacial Giftery Part 2 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 4c.png|Glacial Giftery Part 3 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 4d.png|Glacial Giftery Part 4 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 5a.png|Misson HQ Part 1 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 5b.png|Misson HQ Part 2 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 5c.png|Misson HQ Part 3 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 6a.png|Event Help Menu Part 1 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 6b.png|Event Help Menu Part 2 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 6c.png|Event Help Menu Part 3 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 6d.png|Event Help Menu Part 4 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 7a.png|End Tutorial Part 1 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 7b.png|End Tutorial Part 2 SecretsOfSpellformTutorial-Part 7c.png|End Tutorial Part 3 started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 and the Altar of Alteration as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Bizarre Bazaar, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Earning Magic *Breeding, incubating, and hatching or selling (newly hatched) dragons *Purchasing dragons with Gems *Playing games at Gardenia's Gamery *Completing missions at the Parade Gardens (up to 500 magic per regular day or 1000 magic per double day) *Collecting from Habitats (up to 500 magic per regular day or 1000 magic per double day) *Tapping on petrified House Witches and Wizards *Competing in the Colosseum *Viewing Visions from Tolzar's Optical Oracle *Collecting daily rewards at the Glacial Giftery Max Magic *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily magic. *Buying magic does not count toward your daily magic limit. *The daily magic limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days. *After reaching the personal magic limit for the day, additional magic earned would continue to be contributed to the community prize pool. Community Rewards The community had the chance to work together to obtain a "community reward" if enough magic were collected. *On July 18, 2019, about one hour after the daily reset, the community goal was achieved and the community reward of a Spellform Energy Chest was distributed. The chest guaranteed a unique piece if the player did not have all the pieces yet. *On August 8, 2019, about 5 hours 14 minutes after the daily reset, the community goal was achieved again and the community reward of a Spellform Energy Chest was distributed. The chest guaranteed a unique piece if the player did not have all the pieces yet. Prize Completion When enough magic were collected, they were able to be used at the Bizarre Bazaar for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted from five prize tiers: Limited, Mighty, Amazing, Invincible, and Incredible. Special Visitors When there is a green banner around the "visitors" button, there are petrified House Witches and Wizards in the park. If clicked on, the petrified witches and wizards will grant magic and dragon cash. *Elminster, being a special wizard, was petrified together with the House Witches and Wizards. But he is not an event visitor as he does not give magic or reappear after 12 hours. *On the first two days, Gardenia gave 500 and 20,000, and Kaleni and The Great Nogard did not give . This was corrected on day 3. *The hidden golden chests, three per day, were added on July 29, 2019. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_1.png|Part 1 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_2.png|Part 2 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_3.png|Part 3 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_4.png|Part 4 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_5.png|Part 5 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_6.png|Part 6 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_7.png|Part 7 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_8.png|Part 8 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_9.png|Part 9 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_10.png|Part 10 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_11.png|Part 11 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_12.png|Part 12 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_13.png|Part 13 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_14.png|Part 14 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_15.png|Part 15 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_16.png|Part 16 BFS-SecretsOfSpellform-Part_17.png|Part 17 Gallery Notes *On June 19, 2019 Update 4.15.0 was available in the Apple Store. *The began on June 20, 2019 and ended on August 21, 2019. **This was the first event that the event end date was not announced when it started. Various clues started to surface from three weeks before event ended. On August 18, 2019, Backflip Studios sent out a push notification confirming it was the last day for magic collection. **The magic collection ran through August 18, 2019, and concluded on August 19th at the daily reset. The Bizarre Bazaar remained open for two additional days and closed 30 minutes before the August 21, 2019 daily reset. *On June 20, 2019, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of magic from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of magic. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On June 26, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 29, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On July 2, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On July 4, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On July 8, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On July 12, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On July 17, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On July 21, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On July 24, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On July 27, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On August 2, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On August 7, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On August 9, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On August 13, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On August 16, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *From July 29, 2019, Backflip Studios added three golden chests around the park each day that give magic and a random chest reward. *On July 30, 2019, Backflip Studios started a promotion that guaranteed a golden chest in every play in Gardenia's Gamery. This was a limited time offer which lasted for 6 days. **On August 16, 2019, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 3 days. *On August 9, 2019, the House Witches and Wizards had freed up (regained color and walked around in the park), and other adult wizards and witches had returned to the Vale, hinting the spellform energy leak was under control and thus the end of event was close. Category:Events